


Found Herself A Cheerleader

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Distracted Studying, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Tickling, cheerleading uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Heather looks damn good in her cheerleader uniform. Veronica can’t resist her.





	Found Herself A Cheerleader

Veronica didn’t have much school spirit, but she went to the games to support her girlfriend. She sat through football games just for her, her ass going numb on the uncomfortable bleachers, her ears practically bleeding from the shouts and cheering of the student body.

It was worth it for Heather.

Seeing her ditch her usual yellow ensemble for her skirt and cropped shirt was not something Veronica was going to complain about. And she looked damn cute doing cartwheels and splits in it too.

On game days, Veronica couldn’t help but hang all over her.

“You know I can’t resist a woman in uniform,” Veronica teased.

It made Heather’s cheeks flush, which was also not anything Veronica could complain about.

She did really look irresistible though. Veronica wasn’t one to objectify or sexualize, but she could understand why people drooled over cheerleaders. Especially when they looked like Heather McNamara.

Sometimes Veronica picked her up from practice, and they would go back to Veronica’s and study. Studying usually translated to making out, but you get the point.

Sitting on Veronica’s bed in that outfit, her skirt bunched up around her thighs, a pen resting against her lips, Veronica couldn’t help but stare.

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” Heather eventually asked. “Is there something in my teeth? Is my mascara smudged?”  
Veronica smiled. “No. You just look pretty.”

Heather giggled, her cheeks turning pink. God, she was adorable. “Shush,” she said, her eyes turning back to her textbook.

Veronica had other plans. She scooted closer, arms wrapping around her waist from behind, head resting on Heather’s shoulder.

“I’m trying to concentrate,” Heather whined. “I’m gonna flunk chemistry if you keep this up.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Veronica replied. “Pretend I’m not even here.”

Heather rolled her eyes, though Veronica couldn’t see, and returned her attention to the book once again. Veronica loved a challenge though.

Heather’s top was cropped, but the way she was sitting made in roll up a little too, revealing even more skin than usual. Mischievous fingers pressed against her skin.

Heather was giggling in seconds, but trying to hide it, and failing. She was obviously just as amused by Veronica’s little game as Veronica herself was, and seemed to be enjoying it too. She got cuter by the second.

Fingers skittered over her stomach, light and teasing. Nails ran up and down her sides.

“Ronnie!” Heather eventually broke, her giggles getting louder as she finally started to squirm as Veronica picked up the speed.

“Yes, Heather?”

“It tickles!”

“Oh, does it? I’m so sorry, I had no idea!”

But she didn’t stop, continuing to torment her girlfriend’s very exposed and very ticklish stomach, and Heather simply leaned back against her chest and let her, laughing but never really fighting back. Whether she just really hated chemistry, or she really liked being tickled, Veronica couldn’t quite tell. She was going with a mix of both.

That only encouraged her further.

“Okay, okay, no more!” Heather begged after a short while, tears beginning to prick in the corner of her eyes.

Veronica pouted playfully, but stopped after one last squeeze to her sides.

“When I fail chem, it’s going to be your fault!” Heather said, shooting her a glare that held no real anger behind it.

“C’mon, I’ll tutor you then,” Veronica said, taking the textbook from where it sat.

They spent the rest of the night making flashcards for chemical bonds and attractions. Well, that, and Veronica did manage to get Heather pinned one more time so she could see if Heather’s stomach was as sensitive to raspberries as it was to her fingers. (It was).

Heather stopped changing out of her uniform after practice more often after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Please consider donating to my ko-fi which is linked on my tumblr!


End file.
